


Glimpses Of A Private War

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If he hadn't seen her running for her life a minute ago, he'd almost think it hadn't happened.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses Of A Private War

"What now?"

The question is instinctive, and he regrets it almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth. If anything, Teyla doesn't seem to notice; the number of times he's seen her look unsettled could probably be counted on one hand, and he's pretty sure he's been the cause of most of them. There's something in that, though most of them time he'd rather not think too hard about it.

"We wait," she says, and she's barely even breathing hard; if he hadn't seen her running for her life a minute ago, he'd almost think it hadn't happened.

"For what?"

She glances up at him, and it feels accusatory, even if that's not her intention. "Major Sheppard will be here."

From anyone else, the statement would be different. _We give up,_ it would say, _and wait to be rescued._ From Teyla, it's just a statement of fact. Sheppard said he was on his way, and she trusts him.

Bates isn't sure he wants to trust either of them, but this is hardly the time to argue the point. Of course, at least that way they'd have something to talk about; he isn't quite sure what to say to her that doesn't involve accusing her of treason, so he says nothing, instead. When the gunfire starts ( _P-90s; Sheppard_ ), it's almost a relief.

He takes her hand as they climb out of the trench, and he tries not to notice the way his skin tingles for just a second afterwards.


End file.
